


Передышка

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), Ghostly_Fate



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Drabble, Fandom Kombat, Fantasy, Flaff, Gen, M/M, драббл, флафф, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate
Summary: Это еще не конец пути.
Relationships: Aloth Corfiser/Edér Teylecg, Sagani & The Watcher (Pillars of Eternity)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Передышка

Сагани задумчиво смотрит на дно своей кружки. Гномка чувствует себя утомленной, но эта усталость приятная. Ей спокойно и уютно. Она кладет голову на сложенные руки и блаженно зевает. Чуткие уши ловят каждый разговор и каждую мелодию, запеваемую бардом, эти звуки не тревожат, но наоборот — успокаивают. Передышка. Перед тем, как снова броситься в погоню, выслеживать пугливую добычу, бежать быстро и легко, подгоняя ветер. Передышка, но не возвращение домой — желанное, пугающее. В Пустоши мало что меняется — и снег, и люди все те же год от года. Однако… Память ее народа сильна. И если приложить достаточно усилий, память о тебе будет вечной, как нетающий лед. Помнят ли о ней? А ее возлюбленный? А дети? Им рассказывают какой была их мать? Верит ли кто-нибудь, что она вернется?

Сагани мотает головой. Вернется. Исполнит свою миссию и вернется. И ей будет что рассказать. Хватит на сотню-другую историй. Гномка мечтательно улыбается.

— Эй, Сагани, осилишь еще кружку? — Эдер лучезарно улыбается. Здесь, на этой стороне мира солнца много. Но таких солнечных людей, как Эдер, непростительно мало.

— Нет, дружище, с меня сегодня хватит. Не то отводить вас потом по комнатам некому будет.

— Как знаешь, — Эдер подмигивает и возвращается к своему компаньону — обычно довольно занудному и странноватому аэдирцу-эльфу, который, разомлев (спасибо элю), блаженно улыбается и норовит схватить человека за всякие неприличные места. Скорее всего, самого Алота сейчас в этих действиях нет. А может, и есть… Сагани считает, что живя с человеком под одной крышей, волей-неволей срастаешься с ним мыслями и целями. Что уж говорить о тех, кто живет под одной черепушкой.

— Хэй-хэй, а наш маг, оказывается, прыткий малый! — Хиравиас похабно лыбится. Что странно, это не вызывает никакого отторжения, все-таки он проводит довольно четкую грань между шутками и оскорблениями, никогда не позволяя себе ее переступать. За это Сагани его и уважает.

В отличие от жреца богини Магран, который никогда не скупится на ядовитые замечания. Сагани не раз замечала, как Хранитель пытается сдержаться, чтобы не наговорить спутнику все, что он о нем думает. Обычно сдерживаться выходило плохо и очередная перебранка была лишь делом времени. Сагани его понимает. Выросший так же, как и она, на Движущейся Белизне Хранитель привык думать просто и по существу, а многомудроствования Стоика, зачастую ни к чему толковому не приводящие, могут вывести из себя кого угодно. Но вся их компания жреца по-своему любит. По-дружески, по-родственному, со всеми недостатками. Что немаловажно — чуйка у старца отменная, подвох и засаду вычисляет задолго до того, как отряд попадется в какую-нибудь особо пакостную ловушку. Это несомненно прибавляет ему ценности — даже если у человека скверный характер, нельзя отрицать того, что он отличный охотник.

— Оу-вэй, да, засоси его! — Пьяный крик Хиравиаса вырывает ее из размышлений. Кажется, Алот наконец-то добрался до желаемого и сейчас с остервенением целует Эдера. Тот, долго не думая, подхватывает мага под задницу и, не разбирая дороги, мчится наверх. Сагани довольно вздыхает — два самых тяжелых тела нашли ночлежку сами, ей же с Хранителем будет легче.

— Устала? — Голос Хранителя очень мягкий и теплый, он еще сильнее нагоняет сонливость.

— Да, но дай мне несколько часов, и я буду самой прыткой и бодрой гномкой в обеих половинах мира. — Она переворачивает кружку, постукивая пальцами по ее деревянному дну. — На то и нужны передышки — чтобы не уставать от охоты.


End file.
